Paimon
The Paimon are one of the remaining Devil clans of the 72 Pillars, which holds the Rank of King in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuitity. The characters Berolina Gremory, Nemesis Gremory and their mother Alice Gremory are descedants of this clan by their relation with Julicia Gremory, formerly Paimon, Grandmaster Millicas's wife. Summary The Paimon clan is one of the remaining clans of devils from the 72 Pillars, and one of the wealthiest families in the Underworld in it's timeline. Since the marriage of the previous Heiress of the clan, Julicia Paimon, with the Grandmaster Millicas Gremory, the head of the family was pass down to her younger brother Dieghoul, Alice's uncle. Currently, the Paimon is one of the clans with the most connections with the Gremory clan, next only to the Phenex. Apparently, The Paimon shares with the Phenex a position as media industry giants with their Radio-D station. Symbol The symbol of the Paimon consists of a hourglass surrounded by a snake encased in a circular shape and colored red, much more like the Gremory's. Powers The Paimon are known to have the ability to move at incredible speeds in shorts distances and spams of time. However, true members of the clan have actually the ability to "attract" people to them. Known as Charisma(カリスマ; Karisuma), this inherited ability allows a Paimon to unconsciously drags an opponent into their direction, like a vacuum would, at will within a close range for them to attack, not only surprising their opponent and reducing their time to react, but also boosting their own speed since they also have the ability to "Drag" themselves towards it. Obviously, the weakness of this ability is ranged attacks that might their Charisma against them. It is implied that, since the members of the Paimon have the permission to contact Grandmaster Millicas and his wife, they also have immense amounts of demonic power and a natural disposition for hand-to-hand combat. Members Perhaps the most known member of the Paimon is Julicia Gremory, Grandmaster Millicas's wife and the previous heiress of the clan. Since their marriage, however, the position of the head of the family was passed down to her younger brother Dieghoul, who one generation later passed it to his first son Nayss. The next heiress Amia and his siblings Zenon, Dienner and Ribut composes the current generation of the clan. Trivia * The Paimon symbol was taken from the kamen Rider Wizard series, and the image of Julicia is based on the character Sephie Michaela Deviluke from To Love-ru. * In demonology, Paimon is one of the kings of hell, said to be more obedient to Lucifer than any other Kings, and have 200 legions of demons under it's command. It teaches men all arts, philosophy and sciences, and secret things. It's depicted as a man with an effeminate face, wearing a preciouscrown, and riding a dromedary. ** Interesting enough, in demonology, Gremory is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist, and riding a camel, making both demons somehow similar to each other, hence the firm connection between them in the fanfic. * So far, all the members of the family are named after an Ultra being from the Ultraman franchise: Julicia(ユーリシーア; Yūrishīa), is named after the princess of the land of Light Yullian from Ultraman 80; Dieghoul is named after Daigo Madoka, the Ultraman Tiga '''and his son Nayss is based on '''Ultraman Nice. * According to Berolina, Radio-D station, the radio station which the Paimon are leader of, has connection with even Heavenly radio. * Apparently, Charisma can also attract bad luck to a Paimon descendant, according to Julicia. * It is said that a Paimon have pretty low, but extremely wild, sex-drive. Category:Devil Clan Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Terminology